Dense circuit matrices typically contain row and column addressed integrated circuits. Addressing locations on dense circuit matrices are applicable to many different devices. For example, dense circuit matrices are often implemented in flat panel displays, charge-coupled devices (CCDs) such as digital cameras, deep space imagery from telescopes, microscopy, memory chips, electronic paper, heated pixel arrays, selective high density radio signal routing, and for selective curing of heat- or electro-sensitive materials. These integrated circuits, as well as many others, typically include trace connections for each coordinate, which, even at moderate complexity levels, require multiple layers of circuitry patterns to ensure isolation of each signal. As such, multiple layers requiring mechanical connections have an increased complexity and incidence of continuity errors.
Accordingly, current technology has been limited in many respects. For example, resolution, size, and profile of array-dependent constructs are limited because of the large amount of components that are required for addressing a location on the dense circuit matrix. A result of these limitations is increased circuit tracing complexity. Moreover, the manufacture of these constructs with moderate to high circuit tracing complexity levels is time-consuming and requires complicated mechanical work and expensive manufacturing equipment.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have improved methods for simplifying circuit architectures previously heavily dependent on transistors and multiple layers of complex circuitry while reducing the incidence of continuity errors.